


Loud

by CryTill5AM (BogDing)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: hahahha im suffering, i have no volume control so im projecting on lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/CryTill5AM
Summary: Lance knows he’s loud.





	Loud

**Author's Note:**

> A vent piece.

Lance knows he’s loud.

He knows it in the way his mother used to scold him at the dinner table for shouting, even though he thought he was speaking at an acceptable volume. 

He knows it in the way he was always shooed off from his younger siblings’ nap times, because no matter how quiet he was, he was always loud enough to wake them up.

He knows it in the way his friends would wince whenever he’d start talking about his favourite book, about space, about anything really.

Knows it in the way he can hear people talking about how obnoxious and loud he was all the time, that he was clearly attention grabbing and annoying.

Lance doesn’t understand why the volume he hears his voice at is acceptable for him, but annoying for others.

So, Lance joins the Garrison. Studies hard, keeps to himself, keeps quiet, because he doesn’t want to have to feel the hurt of being told he’s being too loud again. Tries not to become too close to people, accidentally snubs them without meaning to, tries his best to speak softer.

He meets Hunk! Hunk, who encourages him to talk! Who gently pats Lance’s hand if his volume is going out of control! Who doesn’t humiliate or belittle Lance by outright telling him he’s too loud, too obnoxious, too annoying.

“ _Some people just naturally have loud voices_ ,” Hunk tells him with a sweet smile, “ _My mom has a loud voice too, she isn’t very good at controlling her volume either. But it’s okay, ‘cause she’s plenty good at other stuff_!”

So Lance starts talking to people again, becomes more open, nicer, more sociable, and people don’t seem to mind how loud he is because Hunk’s always there to help him out with it! Just like Lance is there to help his best bud through his anxiety attacks.

And then Keith drops out, and he and Hunk befriend Pidge. At first, Pidge was just as annoyed with how loud Lance was, didn’t understand how Lance could always talk at such a high volume. Lance and Hunk explain it to the best of their capabilities, but Lance feels unsure if Pidge really likes him all that much.

So, when Iverson looks ready to tear into Pidge, and Pidge is ready to rumble, Lance steps in. Makes himself louder, more obnoxious, more distracting to protect his friend. It works, Iverson’s attention is all on Lance now; it hurts that he’d insult Lance’s piloting, but at least Pidge didn’t get in trouble. 

Pidge seems to relax around him more, taking to tapping his hand like Hunk if he becomes too loud for the little genius to handle. 

And then Shiro falls from the sky when Lance and Hunk go up to the roof to find Pidge, and Keith shows up with his dumb mullet and kinda cool hover bike, and then they’re blasting off into space to save the universe.

And suddenly, Lance can tell that it gets  _worse_. 

Can see the way Keith glares at him in annoyance whenever he talks, how Shiro tries to hide his grimace from Lance accidentally speaking too loud again. Lance tries to ignore the hurt at Allura’s pointed glance when he speaks and tries to fight the insecurity and anxiety that bubble in his gut.

Even Pidge snaps at him more, but they always apologise after, and Lance knows they don’t mean to, but it still hurts. At least Hunk doesn’t mind when Lance will talk to him while he tinkers on machines.

Lance likes Coran though. Coran talks loud like him and is just as ‘obnoxious’ as him. Lance could spend days just talking and listening to Coran. Lance spends a lot of time with Coran, just talking and listening.

Blue also doesn’t seem to mind it. She always tells him that she loves his voice, loves that she doesn’t have to strain to hear his thoughts when he can just tell her.

He keeps getting worse though. He can’t always be around Hunk or Coran. Can’t always count on Pidge to tap his hand when he gets too loud for comfort. Can’t stand the hot, humiliated coil in the pit of his stomach when he overhears Keith complaining about how noisy he is, or Shiro’s half hearted attempts to actually listen to Lance’s plans.

So Lance just… starts to stop. Stops talking as much, like when he was at the Garrison, trails off when he sees people wince, tries to avoid talking to Allura, or Keith, or Shiro, because he knows he annoys them.

But it’s hard when there’s only seven of you on a ship in the middle of a universal war.


End file.
